thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathan Gerbe
| birth_place = Oxford, Michigan | draft = 142nd overall | draft_year = 2005 | draft_team = Buffalo Sabres | career_start = 2008 |}} Nathan Gerbe (born Nathan David Gerbe on July 24, 1987) is an American ice hockey player who is currently a player for the Carolina Hurricanes of the National Hockey League (NHL). He previously played for the Buffalo Sabres. At 5 feet, 5 inches tall, he is currently the shortest player in the NHL. Playing Career Nathan played for the Boston College Eagles of the Hockey East conference in the NCAA (wearing the number 9) and was drafted by the Buffalo Sabres with the 142nd pick in the 2005 NHL Entry Draft. In the 2008 Frozen Four, he scored 5 goals in the final two games, leading his team to the championship, and was named the tournament's most outstanding player. Nathan was also a finalist for the Hobey Baker Award in the same 2007–08 season. On the ice, he is known for his skating ability and scoring touch as evident with 68 points in 43 games in his last year with Boston College. During his tenure with the Buffalo Sabres, the local fans began to call Nathan the "Tasmanian Devil," a reference to his smaller size, but rough style of play. He has also been called "The Gerbil" by local fans in reference to a confrontation with Daniel Carcillo of the Philadelphia Flyers during the 2011 Stanley Cup Playoffs. In an interview, Nathan revealed that he models his game based after Martin St. Louis of the Tampa Bay Lightning and Daniel Brire of the Montreal Canadiens, who are also known for their small size and on-ice ability. On May 6, 2008, Nathan signed his first professional contract, a three-year, $2.55 million contract with the Buffalo Sabres. He scored his first NHL preseason goal in a loss to the Montreal Canadiens on September 22, 2008. On December 6, 2008, he was recalled by the Sabres, and played in his first NHL regular-season game, a win over the Tampa Bay Lightning. On December 13, Nathan recorded his first NHL point against the New Jersey Devils by assisting a Drew Stafford goal. Nathan was awarded the Dudley "Red" Garrett Memorial Award for rookie of the year in the 2008–09 season of the AHL. He scored his first career goal on December 9, 2009, against the Washington Capitals. On April 26, 2010, he scored his first playoff goal against the Boston Bruins. On January 21, 2011, Nathan scored two goals in five seconds against the New York Islanders, setting a franchise record for the fastest two goals by one player. On June 29, 2011,he re-signed with the Buffalo Sabres to a three-year deal worth $1.42 million per season. Upon completion of the lockout-shortened 2012–13 season, Nathan was placed on waivers by the Sabres on July 3, 2013, with the intention of buying out the remainder of his contract. A free agent, he later agreed to a one-year, two-way contract with the Carolina Hurricanes on July 26, 2013. On June 24, 2014, Nathan re-signed with the Hurricanes on a two-year, one-way contract. The deal pays him $1.5 million in 2014–15 and $2 million in 2015–16. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Statistics International Play }} Awards & Achievements *All-Hockey East Second Team (2006–07) *All-NCAA All-Tournament Team (2007) *All-Hockey East First Team (2007–08) *AHCA East First-Team All-American (2007–08) *Hockey East All-Tournament Team (2008) *All-NCAA All-Tournament Team (2008) Category:1987 births Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Buffalo Sabres draft picks Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Portland Pirates players Category:USA Hockey National Team Development Program players